Yugioh! A Egypt Adventure
by Mai45
Summary: Jafair, An evil sorcerest that has a diabolical plot to obtain the Millennium Items as well as the newly discovered Millennium Treasures, by holding a DuelMonsters Gathering. All the while Yugi and his spirit Yami try to discover the Power of The Pharaoh!


Hey everyone! My names Mai4, and I have been working on this FanFic for like years now. (Almost 3) So I finally decided to get some healthy critisim. Can't wait for that! All I would like is that you read and them plz comment on the story. And if ya don't know yet, It is a pretty normal based Yugioh-Fanfic. Hopefully it will get made into a movie or a season. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

PS: I have here Chapters 1-3 (but i completed up to 15) After a week or so I'll post 2 or 3 more Chapters and if it becomes a real hit, I'll post most if not all the Chapters. But I gotta have comments to do that so without futher adue, I present to you........

  
**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Egypt Adventure**

Ch 1. The Calling

_Deep within the sands of Egypt, past the old Pyramids and beyond the Ancient Palaces, lies the tunnel leading down to the home of the Tomb Keeper's Clan. And also the home of the once evil Marik Ishtar. Joined with his sister (Ishizu Ishtar) and brother (Odion), We see them around the table eating. Marik chews his food for a second and then swallows, he opens his mouth and says:_

"It is a wonderful meal. I only wish we could eat like this everyday". A woman walks in with a worn, plain and faded white dress and replies, "Now dear you realize we cannot afford meals like this everyday. With the drought here food prices are sky high". She lays food down on the table and sits. "Uhhh, If only I got that prize money in yesterdays Tournament. Marik said angrily. But of course one of King Jafair's minion's had won and claimed all that money". Marik looked down as if he was ready to cry. Then Ishizu spoke "not to worry brother, we will find a way to get the money we need and Odion as well as our health will be as good as new. Odion had been injured a week ago, a very Rare and dangerous snake bit him. The snakebite wasn't hurting Odion, but the poison was. In about 3 more weeks Odion will be incurable and soon die. "Odion how do you feel"? His mother asked. "Fine, but just a little tired is all. I think I will go to bed." He left the table and went to his room without a sound. His mother, the lady with the white dress named Enubia, was relived but still sad. For her son might not make it in 3 short weeks.

"Well I think I shall do the same" Enubia picked her plate and her sons and headed to the kitchen and then her room. Marik and Ishizu were both still finishing there meals. "Marik?" Ishizu asked, "Huh, what is it"? "Well, do u have any idea why King Jafair holds Tournaments and allows the winning player to join his Court?" Marik puts his fork down and looks at Ishizu.

"Why no, it never crossed my mine. Tell me sister why do you care"? Ishizu stands up and picks up her plate and heads for the kitchen. Before entering she turns and says "Marik, even though I do not have my Millennium Necklace, I can still feel great danger ahead for us". She continues to the kitchen and thinks 'As well as the Pharaoh'!!

Not far from the Ishtar home, is a great palace call the Chimboi Palace. This is the home of the great King Jafair. The temple was made of almost all-gold and great sturdy walls. In the main Throne Room King Jafair could be seen, pondering about something. Suddenly his Adviser Hodoro entered with great joy!

"Master, Master. We found the last Tournament winner, and we are ready to begin the procedures upon your command". Jafair looked up as if he was annoyed and said with his deep voice "He had better be the strongest Duelist in all Egypt, or I will have your head"!! Hodoro shocked leapt up and said "Yes Master" and left quickly. "Finally, I am about to make history and changed this pitiful planet. Once I send out the invitations to all the duelist who have what I want, my plan will be in motion". He got up and went behind the throne and got a small torn picture of someone. "Not even you Pharaoh Yami"! The picture was of Yami Yugi. "HAHAHAHAHAAA"!!!

It's been 3 weeks after the Battle City Tournament and Yugi and Yami still have no clue about Yami's past life. Now Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are all at Yugi's Grampa's Shop waiting for Joey to decide what Duel Monsters booster pack to get. 

"Lets see...how bout this one, or this one, no wait this one" Joey said deciding. "Would ya HURRY UP AND PICK!!" Tea yelled at the top of her voice. "All right, just cool it, I'll get this one". Joey picked up a Booster Pack and handed it to Grampa to ring it up. "That will be $6.95 Joey" said Grampa. 'Uh Oh' Joey thought 'I don't have any money...gulp' He searched every pocket in his jacket. Tea and Tristan both knew something was up. "Well, uh Gramps how's about ya give

me a Discount or something" Joey asked nervously. "He forgot his money again" Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Grampa all said. Grampa handed Joey the pact and said "Here" but wasn't very pleased. "Hehe, thanks Gramps"! Joey opened his pact and saw a lot of good cards. "Wow Joey, you got Goblin Attack Force, Ordeal of the Traveler, Question, Master of Kicks Lee, Master of Punches Chan, and Power Shot". Yugi told Joey. "Alright, wit these new cards I can win any Tournament I enter". Tristan leaned near Joey and said "That's what ya said at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, and you didn't win either of them". Joey held a fist at Tristan and looked as if he was going to sock him. Tea blocked Joey and spoke "Come on guys we got to go, the game starts in 1O min". Joey stopped and nodded with Tea and began to walk out of the shop, along with Tristan. "Yugi, aren't you going with us"? Tea asked. "No you guys go on without me, I got some thinking to do". Tea was disappointed but walked out and close the door behind her. "Goodnight Yugi, pleasant dreams".

Upstairs Yugi was talking to Yami though the Puzzle. They were having a conversation about something that has been happening a day ago. "So Yami are you still feeling weird? I mean this morning you were fine but lately you seem like something is troubling you". Yami looked out the window, then back to Yugi "Yes, something is but I wish I knew what it was. I am feeling that I must go somewhere". Yugi looked up at Yami and suddenly said "Hey, I have an idea"! Yami turned and looked at Yugi puzzled. "Like what"? "Well we can use Ishizu's Millennium Necklace to see into the future and find out what it is, or where it is you need to go". For a second there was a pause and both of them didn't say or move at all. Finally Yami said "That might not be a bad idea, lets try it Yugi". Yugi nodded and reached into a box, which contain the Necklace. Yugi put it around his neck, "here we go". A flash of bright light filled the room as the Necklace provided more and more light. Slowly an image surrounded Yugi. It was the next morning, Joey had ran over to Yugi's house to tell him about a Duel Monsters Gathering. All the best Duelist are welcome there, and will compete in Duels for a chance to win 100,000,000,000. Then another image appeared in front of Yugi, it was the airport. The Gathering was being held in Egypt at 3:30pm the Next Day, and every duelist in Domino was going there. Yugi notice as he was watching the image all the flights to Egypt were booked up. Yugi and the others didn't get there in time to get tickets. Suddenly the image faded away and Yugi was back in his room with Yami. Standing there in sucspence Yami asked "What did u see Yugi"? He awoke from the vision and hopped on his seat got his clothes on, and grabbed his wallet with $650.00 from what he was saving, and shouted "Yami we have to get to the Domino Airport quickly"!! Yami return to the Puzzle without question and Yugi was out the door.

Ch. 2- Race to Egypt

That night Yugi took the bus to Domino Airport to make sure he had gotten tickets to get the Duel Monsters Gathering. He felt that going to Egypt will help Yami realize his past and obtain the power of the Pharaoh before anybody else does. On the bus was a Television with the commercial promoting the Duel Monsters Gathering.

Yugi ran up to the Airport station as fast as he could. But little did Yugi know that the commercial had already been shown at 8:00 that night. As Yugi walked in, he witnessed hundreds of people, most likely going to the Egypt Gathering. "Next please" the teller asked. "Hello, I need 4 Tickets to Aubombia, Egypt at 9:45"! The teller frantically typed on her computer. Suddenly she responded, "Well...we do have some open spaces but they are all reserved for tomorrow." Yugi looked disappointed and then asked, "Do you have anything earlier or perhaps a little later. Ya see I'm trying to get tickets to"—Yugi was cut off by the teller.

"Yes...I know, your trying to get to the Duel Monsters Gathering. It's a big event that has pretty much booked all of our flights to Egypt for the day." Yugi looked in distress, until the teller commented.

"Sir, what we can do is put your name on a waiting list and see if 4 spots open between 6:00am and 10:00am"? Yugi paused and then thought this was the best and only option left for him.

"Sure, I'll do it the name is Yugi Motou". As the woman typed on the keyboard she suddenly notice something. "Di...Did you say Yugi Motou"? He nodded in confusion "Well it says you already have a reserved private plane for tomorrow morning. And it's already prepaid for." Yugi was in total shock, he couldn't believe that someone had reserved a private plane for him. "Ok, Thank you so much"!

As Yugi was walking out of the cramped and tight Airport down near Kaiba Corp., he saw a familiar figure approaching his way. At closer look it seemed to be Yugi's rival Seto Kaiba. "Well if it isn't Yugi. I figured you would be going to the Gathering." Yugi stood there in silence. "Normally I would go, but I already know I'm the best duelist. I don't need some Duel Monsters Gathering to tell me that" Kaiba said very cocky. "But Kaiba, there's more than that Yugi said. Knowing you I would say you would be after the prize money its 100,000,000,000 dollars". Suddenly Kaiba stood still and thought for a moment '100 billion dollars? My adviser didn't tell me that, it seems he wanted to go and try to win the Prize himself'! "Um, it seems that I will be going to Egypt now. It will give me some great practice"! 'And a chance to improve Kaiba Corp.'s new inventions' Kaiba thought to himself.

Yugi held out his hand "Then I hope we both see each other there, and may the best Duelist win" Yugi kindly said. As Kaiba glared at Yugi's hand he shut his eyes and walked passed Yugi saying "Oh don't worry about that Yugi, the best duelist will win...ME"! Kaiba continued to walk off and up to his Company. Yugi stood there for a second and went back to his house.

The next morning Yugi was up bright and early. He had to be at Domino Airport at 7:00am sharp! "Hi, could I speak to Joey, Yugi said in a polite voice to Joey's Father on the phone. "Yeah? Oh hi Yug, why ya callin so early at 5:00, its summer vacation". Yugi replied "Well Joey didn't you hear"? Joey stared into to phone puzzled "hear what"? Yugi then remembered the vision last night, Joey didn't hear about the Gathering until 9:45am. "Um never mine Joey, but I do have great news for you" said Yugi.

"Like what"? Joey said impatiently. Yugi then responded

"There's gonna be a Duel Monsters Gathering in Egypt"!! Joey was shocked, he didn't know what to do. "Yug are you ok? Now's not the time to be kiddin around. I mean Egypt...that's kinda far," Joey said sarcastically. Yugi then notice he doesn't have time to explain and shouts "Joey I can't explain now, just get Tea, Tristan and yourself to Domino Airport before 7:00"! _CLICK, _Joey was very confused he could barely get dress in time. 'Why does Yugi want to go to Egypt for a Gathering? Joey thought to his self, I can't even afford to go'. Joey paused for a second then thought 'Maybe Yugi has some kinda plan or maybe someone his hurt, ah whatever I'll just do what Yugi said'. With that Joey got dressed, grabbed his deck and ran to Tristan and Tea's house. Yugi too was also on his way to the Airport. He explained to Grandpa, that he would be gone for a couple of days.

"Ahh Egypt, I remember those good ol days when I was a youngster and I went to Egypt. It sure was fun and adventurous, but the bad thing was it was hotter than heck itself let me tell you." Yugi interrupted,

"Grandpa, that's nice and all but I'm kinda in a rush. So is it ok if I can go to Egypt?" Mr. Moutou looked disappointed for Yugi's rudeness, but in a loving manner her replied,

"Alright Yugi go ahead, just be careful, and win that MONEY!" The small boy smiled as he ran out the shop waving to his Grandpa.

Yugi began to see advertisements of the Duel Monster Gathering on the Radio and the TV on the Bus he was riding. Once he approached the Airport, it was completely packed with mostly Duelist.

"Huh no way all these people heard about the Gathering already?" He pushed and shoved his way into the Airport to sit on a nearby bench and wait for his friends to come.

"I'm sure glad we got a private plane, now we don't have to wait in this mess and be in a rush." Yugi told his other half.

"Yes, but I do hope Joey and the others get here in time. It's already 7:58 and our flight leaves at 8:45." Yugi didn't seem to worry. He had faith in his friends and knows they will come through for him like always. While Yugi waited, he saw a lot of familiar faces.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SOLD OUT!!!" yelled a short boy with a green dome head and thick round glasses named Weevil Underwood. He had been yelling in a furious manner when the teller told him no more tickets were available. Walking passed Weevil disgruntle was a slightly taller boy with blue-green hair and a pink and green outfit on. His name was Espa Roba, and behind was his freakishly similar 4 younger brothers. They didn't seem to get a ticket either. Just as Yugi began to drift off to sleep he was awoken by a familiar voice.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Huh, Mai! You're here too?" Mai let down her luggage and turned toward Yugi.

"But of course, you think I would miss out on a chance to win all that money? Plus there's a rumor going around that the owner of the Gathering is allowing the winner to create a custom card of whatever he/she wants." Yugi became confuse

"Wait, I thought Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters?"

"Well that's true, Mai said twirling her hair around her finger. But since Pegasus is presumed dead, Industrial Illusions sold their company over to the owner of this event." Yugi began to remember Duelist Kingdom and how he won against Pegasus. After the duel Pegasus just disappeared and was never seen again.

"So...Mai why aren't you in line? You'll never get a ticket now." Mai reached into her pocket and pulled a pass out.

"Not true, I bought a Private Plan pass a long time ago. Just incase emergencies like this happened. Of course I had to max out all my Credit Cards to get this pass, but I presume it was worth it." Yugi smiled and knew Mai had a way around it. "Well, I'm going to wait for Joey, Tea and Tristan. They should be here any second." Mai then loaded her luggage and waved to Yugi. "Alright see ya hun!" Mai said as she walked to her gate.

1 hour and 32 minutes went by and still Yugi's friends were not there yet.

"Come on guys don't let me down. We have to make this plane." Yugi wished to himself. Just after he said that all 3 of the group entered the Airport and ran towards Yugi.

"Hey Yug, Joey shouted, so spill what's the prob.?"

"There's no time we have to board our plane now!" Yugi grabbed his stuff and began to run to the gate. By that time Tea, Joey and Tristan were getting annoyed at Yugi for leading them places without telling them.

"Well guys if Yugi wants us to follow him, then lets go." Tea instructed. The group ran after Yugi in a panic to make their Plane.

Over at Kaiba Corp., Seto and Mokuba were beginning to board their own Jet.

"Do you have everything Mokuba," Kaiba asked as he climbed aboard into the expensive looking jet? His little brother opened his Computer and scanned the checklist.

"Yep, were all ready to go!" Mokuba responded as he continued to type.

"Perfect, Kaiba added, the faster we get to Egypt then those fools the better. And with our hyper jet, I don't think that will be a problem." The Jet began to close its doors and Kaiba, who was the pilot, took off like a rocket.

Back at the Airport, Yugi and group got onto their luxurious private plane on time. Inside was beautiful comfortable furniture, a bathroom, and a kitchen with all kinds of food and drinks.

"WOW HO! Talk about livin' large!" Joey shouted as he got on the plan. Suddenly without warning, the lights dimmed and a video screen came out. Once the screen was on, King Jafair's face filled it.

"Welcome all Duelist. I am King Jafair, lord and ruler of Egypt, as well as the proud new owner of Industrial Illusions and Duel Monsters. I am proud to invite all of you to the Duel Monster's Gathering in Egypt. In this Gathering we will have ourselves a Tournament. This tournament will decide the King of Duel Monsters!" Little did Yugi and his friends knew that this message was being delivered to all the planes in Domino Airport as well as on Kaiba's jet.

"Now onto the rules. This gathering will only admit 50 players. The winner of those 50 will get 100,000,000,000 dollars. But that's not all, you also will get to have a custom card created just for you." Kaiba's attention focused on the announcement,

'A custom card? With a card of my very own I can make it as powerful as I wish. So powerful, not even Yugi's Egyptian God cards could stop me. I know now this Tournament is going to be very important to me, ' Kaiba thought to himself. Jafair continued

"So prepare your cards and may the best duelist win...Oh and 1 more thing. The first 50 duelist will decide the 50 contestants. If I were you I'd be on my way, Farewell." The screen went blank and the lights grew brighter again. Joey leapt from his seat and then shouted

"LET'S GET THIS THING MOVING"! Yugi and the others were looking at Joey strangely as he shouted more and more.

"I guess Joey's right, lets hurry and get to Egypt" Yugi replied. So the plane took off at top speed and glided into the air.

On a nearby plane was Bakura, one of Yugi's friends. But Bakura had the evil spirit take over his body and it began to think while on the crowded plane. 'Hehehe, I bet this Gathering is about more than just a little card and money. My senses tell me this is about Millennium Items, and I plan on knowing exactly what it is.' Bakura's plane then took off.

In Egypt, at the Chimboi Temple, King Jafair was preparing for the Tournament. 'Soon, I will own the Millennium Treasures and destroy the Pharaoh. Jafair closed his eyes and continued thinking

'The pitiful humans have no idea what there getting into. But once they discover it, it will be too late and they will wish they never came'. He then let out an evil laugh "HAHAHAHAHA".

Back on Yugi's plane to Egypt, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Yugi were all discussing the destination ahead.

"So Yug, why did you drag us to this Gathering. Joey asked,

"Is it da prize money"? Yugi shook his head and replied

"No, Yami wants me to go to Egypt so we can discover his past life. That way we can learn the power of the Pharaoh so no one else can take the power and use it for evil. The gang was finally relived. And they continued their way to Egypt in 2nd place. Ahead of them was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba's Jet.

"Seto, according to the radar we are ahead all the duelist". Kaiba's face lid up

"Yes and let's keep it that way. I must make it to the Gathering and win that custom card. Plus the prize money will help in KC's new inventions and designs.

Kaiba then told the auto pilot computer

"Increase speed, don't let anyone else pass us".

"Yes Mr. Kaiba" replied the computer. Kaiba's jet then took off a maximum speed.

The plane behind them and Yugi's was a small private plane. Not quite as luxurious as Yugi's plane, but it was flying in style.

"Sigh, I can't believe I have to share a plane with you losers" Mai said as she held her head in disappointment. Weevil then looked up at her and shouted

"HEY girly, I am one of the best Duelist around and you better watch that mouth of yours"! Mai looked at the pitiful boy.

"Best? HA, the only thing you're the best at is smelling like a wet dog, wooo". Mai then covered her nose and Weevil almost jumped at her. But Mako caught him in time.

"Settle down, guppy, can't you wait until we get there"? Weevil struggled a little but then sat back down. In the corner was Rex Raptor who said to himself,

"I wonder and also hope we get there in time". Mai then shouted

"We better! After all that money I spent trying to get where I am I can't afford to go home empty handed".

"That goes double for me" Mako added.

'I really need to win this money, if I don't my father could be lost forever' Mako began to think. Weevil then snickered

"Hyohyohyohyo, sorry to tell you but that money is mine".

"Oh please, Mai added. If you recall bug-breath you sneaked on here without paying. You're the last person who needs the money". As Mai and Weevil continued to fight. They were getting closer and closer to Egypt.

Meanwhile back at the Ishtar's Tunnel.

"Marik, aren't you going to the Duel Monsters Gathering" Ishizu asked? Marik, who was sitting there in bed reading about it looked up and said,

"Why should I waste time on Dueling, when we all know King Jafair will win it." He flipped a page

"But my guess is King Jafair is after something more than just a competition, he is after the Egyptian God Cards and Yugi's Puzzle." Ishizu stood there and spoke

"Even if its true, we need to at least try to win the money. If not our Brother will surely pass away." Marik kept ready the magazine ignoring Ishizu.

"Listen brother, If Odion and myself enter, we will have 2 chances of winning the money. But if you help us that triples our chances". Marik then hopped up and began walking out of the room.

"Ishizu, you realize I love my brother and you. But if we enter, we will all surely die at the hands of King Jafair". With those last words Marik walked right out the room.

'I wish I could see what Marik's problem is, he seems deeply troubled by something ' Ishizu thought.

"Sister" a voice called to her.

"Huh" she turned and saw her other brother Odion at the door.

"Are you ready to leave?" Odion asked her. Ishizu agreed and they both left together without Marik.

On Yugi's plane Joey and Tristan were both fighting over the last cream doughnut.

"Give it...or I will grrr" Joey yelled!

"Ha, come an get it" Tristan taunted as he stuff part of it in his mouth. Tea then snatches the pastry out of Tristans mouth and chucked it in the garbage.

"WHAAAA" both Joey and Tristan screamed.

"You guys need to chill out"! Tea scolded. Yugi interrupted by saying "Joey, don't you think you should work on your deck"? Joey turned to Yugi and said

"Your right Yug, I better if I plan to win the Prize Money. I guess my stomach will have to wait" Joey said sadly. So Joey began to take out his cards and created an even better deck. Yugi did the same, until they heard an announcement "Attention all passengers, please stay seated, for we are approaching our destination to Aubombia, Egypt.

The gang then all settled down and went to their seats. Yugi then turned to Joey and said "Joey, promise me no matter what we give this are all, and never give up!" Joey smiled at Yugi and nodded his head.

On Mai, Weevil, Rex and Mako's plane, they were hearing the same announcement. "Ah, finally I can get off this musty plane", Mai said as she gathered her cards and put them in her pocket. "Guess it's time, I'm gonna make a dash for the Aubombia Stadium" Rex said with glee. "Hyohyohyo, and I'll do the same," Weevil added. With that their plane began to land.

Ahead was Kaiba's Jet, which had just landed. As Seto and Mokuba hoped out of the Jet, they looked around Egypt. "Well there is certainly no hotel's or food stands here" Kaiba said. The entire place was sand and dabree. "This place is a total wasteland big brother". Kaiba shook it off and said "Come on Mokuba were wasting time, The Stadium is right over there." Kaiba and Mokuba began running toward the Stadium.

As Yugi's plane landed the TV came on and King Jafair was once again on there. This time it was live instead of a video, and every duelist on the all the planes can hear the announcement. "Greetings again Duelist. I must inform you that we already have 29 contestants here. To name a few: Spinner, Ishizu, Page, Jimmy, Odion, Kekko, Adrix, Michiru, and the famous Seto Kaiba". Yugi's face was in shock, he didn't think Kaiba would join or even get there that fast. He also notices Ishizu and Odion's name. 'That's strange, Yugi thought, why would Odion and Ishizu want to join the Gathering? They said they as well as Marik would never duel again.' The video continued "So there are only 21 spots left. We hope you make it." The screen went blank. "Yug, ya hear that. Kaiba is gonna be there" Joey said in disarray. "Don't worry Joey, Yugi can beat him no sweat" Tea replied. The doors open and Yugi, Joey and the others came out. Yet on there way out they saw Mai, Weevil, Rex, Mako, a couple of Duelist they didn't know and Bakura all running at top speed to the Stadium. "OH NO"!! The gang shouted "We gotta hurry so we can get in" Joey shouted at the top of his lounges. The group rush down the stairs and in with the crowd of people. Weevil rush to the front, but Mai pulled him back. Rex tripped Tea but Mako caught her and kept running. At last it was a race to the finish all of them neck and neck that would make it in?

Ch. 3 Elimination! The Gathering Begins 

As each duelist ran to the castle gates, they were pushing, shoving and doing things to gain the lead. In the end the first one to make it in the tiny door was Joey. Followed by Mako, then Tea, Mai, Tristan, Yugi, and eight unknown duelists. Six more got in then, near the end Rex hoped in at the last second. The gate door imedialtlly shut and Weevil slam right into it "AHHHH". He got up slowly and began to scream "Hey! Let me in, LET ME IN"! As he kept banging on the gate door, Mai went to the side window "How do ya like the outside you little maggot". With that she closes the window and let out a laugh. Inside was an average size room filled with cameras. Every one in there was out of breath from the run, so no one commented on it. Finally two guards walked from the entrance and Weevil was behind them. "See, I told you those two aren't duelist" Weevil commanded. One guard grab Tea by the arm "Ouch, hey what..." and the other walked Tristan out "Let go grr...".

Yugi stepped up and said "What are u doing you can't take my friends"? One guard turned and replied "This Gathering is for duelist only, and these two aren't duelist according to our records". Yugi was getting angry and shouted "Please don't take my..." He was then cut off by Tristan. "Yugi don't worry will be find, you and Joey go will be with you in spirit." The guards took them out and shut the door behind them. Before they shut the door 2 other duelist took their place. Weevil and Bakura "Hey guys" Bakura said to Yugi and Joey. "Huh? Bakura what are you doing here"? Joey replied. But before Bakura could answer him, the Stadium door's open to revile a big stadium arena. Each Duelist walked out of the room and into the Stadium. "Wow this place his huge" Joey said in amazement. "Not as big as your hair" said a familiar voice behind Joey. He turned and said "HEY, who said that"!

"Wheeler your still a novice like last time" said Rex Raptor. Joey began to get red in the face, until he saw Mai next to him. "Mai, its you" Joey said. "Well of course it's me hun, you didn't think I would miss this did you?" Joey had a smile on his face as he continued to walk to the center of the Stadium. Once they all got there, The first ones who got here first came in including: Kaiba, Ishizu and Odion. They too got to the center and there was one big ring of Duelist. In the stands was Egyptian people cheering and yelling. Yugi saw Ishizu right next to him and said "Hi Ishizu, how's it going"? Ishizu looked at Yugi and said in amazement

"Oh, Yugi its you. I had a strong sense you would be here. But me and Odion are doing fine, plus Marik has return to himself and I'm doing fine without my Millennium Necklace." Yugi blinked "I've been taking good care of it too". Ishizu closed her eyes "I know you have been, I trusted you with it, and it seems I chose well." Ishizu paused "Uh...my Pharaoh, could I tell you something?" Yugi looked puzzled for a moment "Sure go ahead". While Ishizu explained how Odion is getting sick Kaiba was on the other side with Joey. "So Wheeler, you decided to come and make a fool of yourself once again". Kaiba let out a chuckle, then Joey held a fist and said "No, this time I came to kick your spoiled butt"! Joey was about to tackle Kaiba, but Mai grabbed him and shouted "Joey chill out! Kaiba why don't ya go count money or something instead of bugging Joey". Kaiba let out a smirk then said "I see your letting you girlfriend fight your battles for you, huh Joey"? Kaiba walked away then turned and said "Next time be a Man Wheeler". He walked off in to the crowd of Duelist. "Jerk, Mai yelled, Don't worry, you can beat him I have faith in you. And even if ya can't I'll be happy to teach Mr. Cocky a thing or two". Joey stood up "Nah Mai, you cant fight my battles or my Duels for me. This is something I gotta learn to do on my own, but thanks anyway." Mai started to get red "Uh sure whatever...see ya around kid." She walked off. Suddenly the lights went dim like in a movie theater. The crowds roar was brought down to silence, and King Jafair walked out above them on a balcony. He held out his arms and everyone in the stands bowed down. Some of the duelist bowed but Kaiba, Mai, Joey and Weevil kept their standing position. King Jafair prepared to talk "Hello Duelist and Audience, welcome to the Duel Monsters Gathering"!

Kaiba grid his teeth and thought 'Come on, lets get this thing started already'! "I am please to all of you who made it, and now without further notice lets begin" Jafair said. Yugi then felt a little strange 'What is that evil feeling...it couldn't be coming from Jafair could it'? Yami then interrupted 'Yes Yugi, I feel extreme danger from him. Try to stay as far away as possible until I can be sure.' Yugi agreed and said 'Sure Yami'. Jafair began to think 'Hehehe, all of the duelist that I wanted here have came, just as I thought they would. It's a shame all the duelist that don't make is past the elimination round will soon be sent to the Shadow Realm. But no cost is too great as long as I reach my Goal'! King Jafair grabbed a clipboard from his guard "Attention, I will now explain how my Gathering will work". They all watched in anticipation. "First, you will all enter your official Duelist Code, which will enter you in the Gathering." Electronic stations came up and every duelist entered their code. "Good, next you will each be eventually ranked from a scale of 1-10. Number 10 will be the supreme duelist, the duelist who will win the 100 Billion Cash Prize. As well as the Custom Card." King Jafair took a breath and continued, "First we shall have a Elimination round where all the duelist will be matched up. The winners of it will progress to the Adventure round wear you will need to get 3 keys from other Duelist deep in the heart of Egypt. Last will be the Tomb Final Round, here Duelist will again be matched up and duel. The winner of the round will be Top 10! But they must defeat me, which isn't an easy task, so do get your hopes up. King Jafair got the other clipboard that had the list of matching. "The Elimination Round will now begin, as I call your name please find you're opponent and duel them with these Duel Disks". The guards handed every duelist an Egyptian looking Duel Disk and returned to their spots. Yugi looked up at Kaiba and said "Wow, Kaiba are these your Duel Disk's? They look almost the same as Battle City". Kaiba tried to ignore him "Listen Yugi that's it with the small talk. I'm here to Duel and defeat you. And once I do, I will take my Egyptian God card back". Yugi scolded Kaiba "Sorry I was just trying to be nice Kaiba, but you can't take anybody's friendship. Which is why you will never defeat me". Yugi walked off, "How dare he say that, will see Yugi IM going to crush you this time and for the last TIME"!! Once everyone had their Duel Disks, King Jafair began to call out the parings. "Rene Yomi vs. Ishizu Ishtar, Jimmy Stolks vs. Kekko Gyome, Ashley Hardgraves vs. JT York, Seto Kaiba vs. Page Michalchuck, Yugi Motou vs. Liberty Vanhouse, Weevil Underwood vs. Mai Valentine, Michiru Icess vs. Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor vs. Toby Stolks, Sean Martin vs. Joey Wheeler,

Ryuo Bakura vs. Emma White, Andrix vs. Mummy Man 1, Trista Meyou vs. Mummy Man 2" and so on the list when until he had called all 50 players. "You all have your opponents now its time to DUEL"! Joey turned to Yugi "Yug, good luck man". Yugi relied "You too Joey see ya after the match." They both walked in the other direction. Yugi saw Mai dragging Weevil for a spot to duel "Come on bug boy ya gotta duel to lose" Mai commanded as she crossed Yugi. Yugi looked the other way in hopes to find his opponent but instead he saw Kaiba, already dueling his opponent Page. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode" Kaiba shouted. Yugi then walked off and saw his opponent Liberty sitting down in a spot typing on a laptop. "Well, I guess she's my opponent, Yugi said as he got closer. Here we go Yami". A bright light shined from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle as Yugi was replaced as Yami. Liberty looked over and said "Bout time you got here, I reserved a spot for us to duel." Yami thought she was a little odd. Liberty continued to type on the keyboard. "That...should do it she said as she closed the laptop. "May I ask you what the Laptop is for" Yami asked? "It's your worst nightmare, this laptop has shown me all of your cards and strategies and is going to show me the best possible moves to counter them" Liberty explained. Yami stood there confused then replied to Liberty, "But Duel monsters is much more than predicting moves and calculations, it's about heart and soul...". Liberty cut him off "Sorry, im not interested in your life story, I just want to end this match quick, so ready your Duel Disk. Liberty inserted her deck in the Duel Disk, which began to activate. "As you wish" Yami said softly. Yami then did the same with his Duel Disk. "LET'S DUEL"! (Yami: 4000 Liberty: 4000). "I'll go first" said Liberty with aggression in her voice. She drew a card. "One card face-down, and I summon **Sky Fairy** (1800/700) in attack mode". A blue fairy in a cloud came out. "I'm done". Yami thought 'Lets just see if her tactics can beat my heart.' Yami drew a card, and then said "I summon **Bubble Magician** (1350/1700) in attack mode". Liberty countered "Not so fast I activate Trap Hole"! Her facedown card lifted up and a hole came below Yami's monster and swallowed her. "Oh no" Yami said. "That's right say bye to your Bubble Mage." Yami growled at Liberty and put a card on his Duel Disk. "I play one face-down card that will end my turn". "See I told you that my statistics would beat your so called skill" Liberty said while she drew a card. Yami responded "We'll see Liberty, this duel just began". "Ok, but it's your funeral". Liberty looked at her hand and thought 'Lets see, according to my data, Yami doesn't have one main strategy. So I'll have to use my secret weapon'. "I play one card face-down, and then play this magic card called **Smart Scientist **(Continuous Magic)". Yami was shocked "That's one rare card". Liberty closed her eyes "Yep and you cant beat it either, this card lets me select one Magic card from my deck if I pay 1000 life points during my standby phase. And once I do, this duel will be over." Yami stood there with his eyes close and said "Liberty you can never predict a duel, no matter what you use". Liberty looked at Yami with anger "Yeah right, until now. Attack Yugi's life points directly Sky Fairy! (Yami: 2200 Liberty: 4000). "Your turn". Yami drew a card "I got something for your Magic card Liberty". The chubby girl adjusted her glasses and ignored Yugi's comment. "My own Magic card **Mystical Space Typhoon** (Magic)". Liberty was completely shocked "Mys..Mystical Space Typhoon"? "That's right, what it does is destroys one Trap or Magic card on the field". Liberty interrupted "I KNOW WHAT IT DOES"! Then she thought 'But I didn't know you had one in your deck, this really doesn't comply with my data'. As Yami played the magic card Liberty's Continuous Magic card was sucked into the portal. "And now for your Fairy, I play Monster Reborn to revive my **Bubble Magician** (1350/1700). Liberty smiled "Ah, now I see, my calculations say your going to use Bubble Magician special ability and destroy my Fairy". Yami snickered "Like I said your data is wrong, I sacrifice my monster to summon **Chaos Magician** (2400/1900). Liberty was again frightened 'Not again, I never knew this strategy' Liberty thought. "Chaos Magician attack her Sky Fairy with Staff of Magic." Yami's giant fully armored Mage shined his bright light upon Liberty's Sky Fairy. The light then smashed it pieces (Yami: 2200 Liberty: 3400). Liberty then sat down, and grabbed her laptop beside her. 'Ok, that does it, my computer will show me my next move.' Yami thought to himself 'I knew it, she's beginning to doubt her own abilities. Maybe now she'll learn The Heart of the Cards, instead of relying on a stupid machine.' As Liberty began to type she had her eyes glued to the screen. "Bingo, this will do it" she said! Liberty got up and drew her next card. "My turn and you'll fall Yugi"! I play **Pot of Greed** (Magic). It lets me draw 2 cards". She drew 2 more cards from her Deck.

'Ok, so my probability ratio was a little low, yet I'm sure these will help.'

"First one card face-down, then I summon **The Forgiving Maiden** (850/2000) in defense mode". With a smirk on her face she said

"Your turn now, Mr. Heart of the Cards".

"Very well" Yami replied. "I draw". Yami looked at the card and thought 'Perfect, my Breaker The Magical Warrior! If I summon this I can add 1 magic counter on this card, and then remove it to destroy her face-down Magic or Trap'. Now Liberty, take a look at my...". Yami was interrupted "Activate face-down card, **Absolute Protection** (Trap)." Yami asked "What's that"? Liberty said with a mean tone "Figures you wouldn't understand this card, For the remainder of the turn you can't summon anymore monsters or attack me. But you can still activate Magic and Trap Cards". Yami thought 'Oh no now I can't summon my monster, and I have no magic or trap cards worth playing.' "Well Yugi you look surprised and scared go ahead and end your turn" Liberty taunted. Then Yami nodded his head. "Great" Liberty reacted. She drew a card "Darn, not the right one again. Yet I can still use it to my advantage. "I play two cards face-down and place **Wonda the Banshee** (1400/1950) in defense mode of course. And that ends my turn". Yami said "Now its my turn". As Yami drew a card Liberty thought 'It doesn't matter what you draw, my Trap will tear you apart. Yami was confident this time and said "Now I play one card face-down, and summon...". "Nope, activate **Absolute Protection** (Trap) Liberty interrupted. "Not again" Yami shouted. "That's right Yugi again, and you can't attack or summon that monster. But I'll tell you something this time I activate another Trap. My** Chemical Experiment** (Trap)". Yami looked as the hands came from the trap and took his Chaos Magician and put him in a chemical vat. Then chemicals mixed and a card pop out and went to Liberty's hand. "What just happened"!?!? Yami yelled. "Uh, I'll explain. This card lets me tribute one of your monsters so I can get any card from my deck as long as I discard 1 card from my hand". Liberty then discarded 1 card. "Now if you're done, I'll begin my victory". "Yes Liberty, I am done". Liberty drew a card "Now prepare to meet my secret weapon! I play the Magic Card **Dinner Bell Ritual** (Ritual Magic)! It lets me Ritual Summon the monster Grubber if I tribute my two monster on the field". Suddenly the Bell rang, and a brown ugly blob ate her two creatures. Meet my **Grubber** (800/2550). Yami thought 'I think I've heard of this card, if I have, then their might be a way to win this duel. "Now Grubber attack his Life points directly"!

(Yami: 1400 Liberty: 3400.) Yami said "It's my turn, and I'm going to take down that glob beats". Liberty stood there in silence as Yami drew his card. "For now I will defend with this monster in defense mode. And I play **Swords of Revealing Light** (Magic). Bright, glowing swords began to fill the sky and strike Liberty's Grubber. Three turns and you can't attack. Liberty drew. "Im estimating you know my Grubber's effect, seeing you played that monster face-down. Well that won't help you, because I play

**Stop Defense** (Magic). It will switch your monster into face-up attack mode" Yugi's **Giant Soldier of Stone** (1300/2000) was shown. "Great, now Grubber, feed on his monster". Grubber jumped on the Stone creature and sucked it. As it did the Soldier seemed to be getting weaker. "HAHAHA, Now your sorry Stone Soldier has been drained of 1000 attack points (300/2000), and my Grubber has gained 1000 attack points (1800/2550). And once every turn I can do it again and again, until your pathetic creatures have 0 attack points". Yami laughed out loud "Liberty, your monster won't last long at all". Liberty glared at Yami and began to think 'What's he saying, does he have something to defeat my monster'? Yami continued "Take a look at your Grubber, it only has 1800 attack points and I have monsters far stronger than it does"! Liberty glanced at her Grubber, "Really, well I'll switch it to defense mode. Let's see you beat that". Yami chuckled a little more and drew a card. "I sacrifice my Stone Soldier to Summon **Dark Magician Warrior** (2300/2500)". Liberty shouted "Ha, that's to bad Yugi, my Grubber has 2550 defense points". Yami shut his eyes once again "You still don't get it yet Liberty, Its not about attack points and numbers. It's how much love and honor you show your cards". With that Yami set 1 card facedown. "That will end my turn". Liberty drew, "Ok, now Grubber feed on his Dark Magician"! The glob beats drained Dark Magician of 1000 attack points (1300/2500). Now my grubber has 2800 attack points, and by my data that's has strong a monster u have in your deck". Yami spoke "Are you done"? Liberty nodded as she had a grin on her face. "Good then I draw"! Yami began to think 'Perfect, this card will take her down, but I better wait a little longer.' Yami played one card facedown. "I play this card and end my turn". Liberty drew and commanded her beast "Now Grubber drain 1000 more attack points" Grubber: 3800/2550 Dark Magician: 300/2500. Yami's magician could barley stand up. "This is it Yugi, Liberty said, next turn I promise I will take you down. Just look at our Life Points (Yami: 1400 Liberty: 3400). With one attack, my Grubber will take your Dark Magician and the rest of your Life Points". Yami stood there with nothing to say. "I see, you wanna take this alone its ok I would feel embarrassed as well". Liberty ended her turn. Yami drew and his Swords of Revealing Light faded away. "Now Liberty, you talk big but you don't have the skill or heart to back it up. Which is why you are to be defeated next turn". Liberty sat there still grinning. Yami looked at his hand '**Mass Driver** (Magic) and **Life Absorption Spell** (Trap), these two cards aren't worth activating. But I can play them facedown'. "I play 2 cards face-down, and that will end my turn Liberty". Liberty drew, 'those to face-down cards must be something to try and stop my Grubber...but no matter this card can stop them' she thought. Liberty grabbed a card from her hand and slapped it on the Duel Disk. "I play this magic card **Anti-Activate Arrows **(Magic). I can choose two face-down cards on the field and as long as this card is on the field, you can't activate them". Yami was worried if she choose the card he played last turn he might lose. "So, I choose the 2 cards you just played". Arrows came right out and pinned down the 2 cards Yami had just set on the field. "See Yami, you can't beat me, and now that your Swords are gone I can attack you. Grubber, attack Yugi's Dark Magician and finish him off"!! Yami grinned "I activate my face-down card **Control Release** (Trap). See Liberty, you fell for my bluff and your Grubber is going to pay the price for it." Liberty stood their in shock "But...But this cant be". Yami began to explain, "My Control Release card returns every thing that was taken by the opponent, in other words all the Attack Points that Grubber stole from my monsters are being returned. Dark Magician Warrior (2300/2500) Grubber (800/2550). Grubber began to get weak and fall to the floor. Now that its my turn I can play this magic card **Mage Power** (Magic). It will give one of my monsters on the field 500 extra attack points for every Magic or Trap I have face down or face up on the field". Liberty thought 'So that's why he played those cards face-down, I bet there nothing important either'. Yami began his final move "I equip Mage Power on my Dark Magician Warrior (3700). Now attack her Grubber (800) and finish this duel"! As the Dark Magician Warrior waved his sword and blew Grubber to tiny pieces, Liberty took her defeat with nobility and a small tear. (Yami: 1400 Liberty: 0). Liberty cleaned her face and looked at Yami who just turned back into little Yugi. "Yugi it seems you were correct, in that spirit and heart can indeed overcome facts and figures. Yet I am still disappointed, and can't wait to challenge you again someday and possible defeat you". Yugi's anger had disappeared and he had a big smile on his face. "Liberty, Yugi said as he walked closer, I would be grateful to duel you again someday". Yugi held out his hand and Liberty was surprised but still shook his hand. They both walked off in to the crowd of duelist.


End file.
